Tomorrow When The War Began REWRITTEN
by princesspevensie
Summary: What would've happen that instead of Ellie and Homer falling in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie...
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomorrow When the War Began. It all belongs to John Marsden and I'm not him. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back to where it all began. . . <strong>

_It's only been half an hour since someone, Robyn I think, said that we should write everything down. It's been twenty-nine minutes since I got chosen. I'm not going to hold back though. The others know that I won't. Writing this though. It's so important to us. To all of us. I guess it's our way of telling ourselves that we really matter in this world. That we'd made a difference, minus the friends that we'd lost along the way._

_Everyone is yelling at me, shouting ideas that I can use. But I can't concentrate when everyone is yelling. Homer told everyone to back off to give me some peace and quiet. _

_God how I love Homer. He makes you feel better being around. Like his presence is so soothing that it takes all the stress off of you and washes it away. Homer and I are away from the rest of the group, down by the creek. It's funny of what war does to a person. Especially Homer and I. We started out as brother and sister but then moved on to a loving couple. Homer is leaning against a fallen tree while I'm leaning against his chest. He wrapped his strong, protective arms around my shoulders and started to day-dream while I'm writing this. _

_OK I'm getting sidetrack here. There is only one way we can do this. And that's to go back to where it all began. . . _

* * *

><p>It all began on a bright sunny day in our little town of Wirrawee. I was helping dad putting up fences in the paddock when I got a text from Corrie telling me she's got big news and wanted me to go over to her house. I thought that her family won the lottery. But what she'd told me shocked me more than anything.<p>

"_What_! With Kevin?" I spluttered. "When?"

Corrie smiled shyly but shushed me. "Last night." She said. "Kevin came over to help with the sheering and some sheep got out so we were by ourselves for like twenty minutes." She giggled.

I smiled and my eyebrows rosed. "You did it in a sheering shed?" I asked.

Corrie grinned. "On a bed of soft, pure Merino wool." She said in a sing song voice.

I chuckled. "My God. You're such a nympho!" I said.

Corrie laughed. "You can talk Ellie. Remember what happened between you and Steve last year?" She asked knowingly, raising her eyebrows.

I scoffed. "Oh please! We didn't go THAT far." I replied.

Corrie held out her pinkie. "Now pinkie swear not to tell." She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at this and laughed. "Pinkie swear?" I asked. "Is that not something that we stopped doing in, like, second grade?"

I shook my head. Corrie has been my best mate, other that Homer, for as long as I can remember. Whenever I had problems I'd tell them both, and they'd always fix it.

The look in Corrie's face made me give in. "Fine." I groaned.

We both locked our pinkies and I sat on Corrie's bed. I looked at her. "So how was it?" I asked.

Corrie pounded the question for a second. "It was not how I expected." She said at least. "I feel different somehow. Like a real woman." She finished. I laughed.

"I want to _do_ more, I want to _see_ more, I want to _be_ more." She said.

I shrugged. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

Corrie thought for a moment. "Well, how about we'd go to the river again? I mean we haven't done that in ages." She replied.

We'd camped out quite a bit. We've been doing it since we were kids! We'd load up the motorbikes with our gear and sleep under the starry sky, slinging a hammock or something to keep us dry.

I nodded. "Sure, and maybe dad will let us have the Landrover."

Corrie smiled shyly. "And maybe Kevin can come with us." She said.

I grinned smugly. "Ah I see." I said. "You want to have more _sex_ is that it?" I asked.

Corrie looked appalled. "No!" She replied. Then she pounded her thought for a second. She bit her lip. "Well yeah." She said.

I looked at her smiling. She sighed.

"Look. We get a bunch of us together, and if your dad lets us have the Landrover, we should go up further than we ever been before. Like all the way up to Tailor's Stitch and all the way into Hell."

I regarded the thought for a moment. "Sure. I'll ask dad tonight."

So after that said, I was left with facing mum and dad about the situation. Of course they were discouraged at first. They kept firing ideas like. 'Why not the bikes instead of the Landrover?' or 'Why not invite more girls instead of the boys?'

But with further convincing mum and dad agreed to allow me to take the Landrover but only Homer and I could drive it. They let Homer because they treated him like a son that they'd never have. So the next task was to have at least eight people to go with us. Corrie and I came up with the list. Kevin, Lee and Homer were in, along with Fi. Robyn's parents took a little more convincing but she was allowed to come. So we had seven and that was good enough.

Our plan was to leave really early next morning. So we all loaded up the Landrover and I was driving it. Homer was next to me with a chainsaw that we'd brought along, ready to use for cutting fallen trees and shrubs. I hope that he wasn't too serious on the job.

I had to pull over for a minute because Fi was going to be sick. It wasn't a pretty sight to watch. After a while we were on the road again and Robyn convinced Fi to drink plenty of water before we stopped.

We stopped at the top of the road and got out and stretched our legs. All seven of us looked down at Hell. The place we would stay for a week.

"Wow." Kevin said. "We're staying in there?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Kevin raised his hand up, as though he was asking a teacher a question.

I sighed. "Yes Kevin?" I asked, in my best teacher voice.

The other's laughed and Kevin blushed.

"I have two questions. How are we going to get down there?" He asked.

Homer and I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "And what's the other one?" Homer asked.

"Why? But just tell me the 'how' question and I'll be satisfied." Kevin replied.

Homer and I snickered. "That's not what Corrie says." I chuckled.

After a few minutes of silence and throwing rocks, Kevin asked again. "How are we getting in that thick bush?"

I looked around and saw our route. "There!" I exclaimed, pointing to the right. "That's where we'll go."

We walked back to the Landrover and took the food out, stuffing it in our bags. I noticed that Fi's bag was a little more stuffed than it needed to be.

"Um Fi?" I said

She looked up at me with an innocent expression. "Yes?"

I pointed at her bag. "What did you bring?"

Fi shrugged. "What Corrie said I should bring."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Fi looked embarrassed. "Clothes."

I looked at her and Corrie gasped as she took out a pink bag. "Make-up?" She asked Fi.

Fi looked down and took it out of Corrie's hands. "Well you never know who you'd meet."

Kevin walked passed us and stepped on a rock and looked at the view.

"You can see Cobbler's Bay from here!" He shouted at us. Corrie walked over to him. "You can also see the Heron Bridge!" I walked over and looked at the view as well. He wasn't kidding either.

"How far do you reckon we'd come?" Homer asked in awe once he walked over to me.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "That was the easy part." I told him.

"Now we walk." Corrie said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Tomorrow When The War Began fan fiction. I tried my best to sound like Ellie and I hoped I did okay. Tell me if I should continue. **

**Please Review. . . **

**Thanks . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomorrow When the War Began. **

**Chapter 2: Freedom and Surprises. . . **

Walking through that thick bush was hard work. It took us three hours until we'd finally entered thick and untamed Hell. Homer was chucking the bags down to Kevin, while Corrie and I were helping Fi down the rocks.

I heard Kevin say to Homer. "Give it a decent throw sweetheart!"

Homer chuckled. "Oh yeah!" He retorted.

I looked up and saw Homer throwing a bag to Kevin and he didn't catch it. I chuckled. Lee jumped down the rocks like a ninja and Homer shook his head.

I looked at him and mouthed. "What?"

Homer looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." He mouthed back. He jumped down the rocks and we all grabbed a back pack each and started to walk again.

Homer was in the lead and I was right behind him walking with Corrie. Lee, Fi and Robyn were walking behind us and Kevin bought up the rear.

"Homer do you even know where we are going?" He asked. His voice bounced off the rock walls that surrounded Hell.

"There's a clearing up ahead." Homer called back. And he was right. The clearing was probably about three meters wide and six meters long. There was a beautiful waterfall that flowed into a creek and it was surrounded by grass, bushes and wild flowers. Birds were chirping and some insects were making themselves known to us. Homer took off his bag and ran in the water like a maniac and wetted his long shoulder length black hair. He sighed in delight. Fi and Robyn sat on a rock and I kneeled down on the ground watching Homer being an idiot.

"It's very pretty for Hell." Fi commented.

"I wonder how long it's been since anyone has been down here." I said.

Robyn laughed. "I wonder if anyone has ever been down here." She said. "I mean, why would anyone be bothered?" She asked and I shrugged.

I looked at Kevin and saw him taking out his mobile phone and was holding it to take a photo of Corrie. "Well, maybe we're the first ones to see it." He said and took a picture of Corrie who smiled lovingly.

Homer's shout of delight turned my attention to him. "Whoo! This is paradise!" He shouted.

Corrie laughed and Kevin frowned. "There's no reception." He muttered.

Corrie raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?" She asked. "Broadband?"

Kevin shrugged. "Couldn't hurt." He replied.

We settled in after a few minutes and Lee wandered off to collected firewood. Homer and I took out a saucepan and our dinner.

"Um Ellie?" Fi asked.

"Mmm?" I replied.

"What are we having for dinner?" She asked nervously.

I took out a packet of two minute noodles. "Uh two minute noodles." I answered.

"Oh great!" Fi said. Then she looked at the ground. "What are they?"

Homer and I stopped what we were doing and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Homer laughed. "You've never heard of two minute noodles?" I asked.

Fi shook her head in embarrassment and took a packet of them. "Hmm, no." She answered. "My mum's really into health foods." She replied.

"Ah!" I said.

Homer smiled. "It is an awesome feeling to realise you're about to change someone's life forever." He said.

I chuckled and then chucked something at him.

* * *

><p>We got the fire started and we were sitting around the fire and it was dark. I was sitting next to Homer and Robyn. Fi was sitting next to Lee and Corrie was leaning against Kevin.<p>

"You twit!" Fi said to Homer, laughing.

Homer stuffed his mouth with his fifth roasted marshmallow

"You're a moron!" Kevin laughed.

"Now I'm a moron!" Homer repeated and I laughed and leaned against him. He looked down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You haven't got two thousand dollars!" Homer said to Kevin.

I laughed and looked at Homer in a new way that I didn't even notice before. His shoulder length black hair darkened in the glow of the firelight and he looked more handsome now than I think of it.

I looked at Corrie who was staring at me with knowing eyes. She raised her eyebrows and I quickly looked down, avoiding her eyes. Other than Homer, she knows me too well.

We didn't bother putting up the tents. We put fly screens up and went to sleep a few minutes later.

The next day we didn't really do anything until ten or eleven o'clock in the morning. We all did different things. Lee was reading a book, leaning against a shady tree with Robyn sitting beside him, listening to her walkman. Homer was climbing on rocks and trees. Kevin and Corrie were kissing on Kevin's sleeping bag and I was sitting with Fi, resting out feet in the cold water of the creek.

"Wait!" I said. "So not one guy asked you out last year?" I asked, shocked.

Fi shrugged and looked at her hands. "No why would they?" She asked sadly.

I stared at her perplexed. "Why?" I repeated. "You're beautiful Fi." I said.

Fi shook her head. "My mum's beautiful." She corrected me. "I'm just. . ." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

She looked at me a couple of seconds later. "Well you remember right?" She asked me. "I had braces for two years, I still wear glasses." Fi shook her head again. "She was Miss Wirrawee for three years in a row." She started and I guessed she was talking about her mum. "I actually asked her if I should enter this year. But she thought it wasn't a really good idea. Anyway I'm doing really well at school at the moment so it doesn't matter." I looked at her sadly. She shrugged. "And besides, a guy will ask me out one day." She said and I smiled. "I just don't know when. Or who." She smiled. "Which is exciting." She finished.

I shrugged. "Boys are idiots." I said.

"Fun idiots." She corrected me.

Homer shouted some things that made both of us smile and laugh then he said. "You shall not pass!" and banged a stick that he was carrying like he was doing some sort of ritual.

* * *

><p>We were all asleep early that night. And it was very peaceful, unless you count out that Homer was snoring so loudly. Just then there was a jet engine roar above and I opened my eyes and saw dozens of jet planes flying over Hell. The smell of the jet fuel surrounded Hell and went through my nose.<p>

"What's that smell?" Fi asked.

I looked at her and then looked at the planes. "Jet fuel." I answered.

Fi nodded. "I thought that was it." She commented.

"It's just a bunch of army planes going somewhere." I said to her and she nodded and fell back to sleep.

I laid my head down on my arm and tried to go back to sleep, but my mind were on those planes. What were they doing? Why were they flying here?

* * *

><p>The next morning after the plane incident, Homer and I went to hunt for some meat. Homer saw a rabbit and shot it. The gunshot echoed the walls of Hell.<p>

"El?' Homer asked.

I looked at him for a second and felt my cheeks burning a little. "Mm?" I said.

Homer took a deep breath. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked.

I stopped in my tracks. Homer is asking a question about _love_? "Of course I do. Doesn't anyone?" I asked back.

Homer shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I never thought of love before, but now I'm not so sure."

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "What are you saying Homer?" I asked.

A few seconds later and I could've sworn that I saw his tanned cheeks turn pink. Wait _pink_?

"Nothing." He spluttered. "Nothing."

After catching a few rabbits we started a fire and started to cook them and Fi was just staring at them while I was turning it. My mind was on Homer's weird question. Why was he suddenly asking me about love? Maybe he actually loves someone.

Robyn's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Did anyone else hear those planes last night?" She asked.

Fi turned to her. "Yeah." She said.

"There was like six lots of them, flying really low." I added.

Robyn shook her head. She was sitting next to Lee. "There were dozens and dozens of them." She said. "We were counting them. Lee and me."

I rolled my eyes. "Lee and I." I corrected.

Fi sighed heavily. "What do you think that those planes were doing last night?" She asked nervously.

"Maybe they weren't even ours." Homer suggested.

Corrie laughed. "Yeah, it's probably the start of World War Three and we won't even know." She said.

"Alright who's having rabbit?" I asked.

After lunch we were playing in the water. We were playing touch footy as a matter of fact. I was on a team with Homer and Robyn while Kevin, Corrie and Lee were another and Fi was just watching us. Homer tackled me to the ground playfully and I laughed as my skin and clothes got wet. Homer smiled and we both stared at each other for a few seconds before Robyn's shrike bought our attention back.

We both got up and started to play again. After a while we got bored and we went to do different things. Robyn and Lee went to get more fire wood, Fi was writing in her book that she'd bought along and Kevin and Homer were talking about something. I was sitting with Corrie, leaning against a rock. She turned to look at me.

"What's up with you and Homer?" She asked.

My mouth popped open and I turned and looked at her. "Me and Homer?" I repeated.

Corrie raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Ellie!" She said. "You're more quiet than usual and when you and Homer are together, you two are more awkward than usual! Are you falling in love with him?" She asked.

"I-" I trailed off and looked down and frowned. Do I love Homer? "I'm not sure." I finally say.

Corrie laughed. "I'll take it as a yes?" She asked.

Just then Kevin's scream broke the silence and Corrie and I ran towards the boys and Robyn and Lee came running back without firewood. Fi ran over too and looked worried.

"What is it?" Robyn asked.

"There's a bloody snake in my sleeping bag!" Kevin shouted.

"You sure?" I asked. I turned to Homer. "Poke at Kevin's sleeping bag with a stick or something." I suggested.

Homer nodded and started to poke Kevin's sleeping bag and right on cue a low, dangerous hiss emerged from it. We all jumped back from it and gasped.

"Ok, um, do you know what kind of snake was it?" I asked Kevin.

Kevin panicked. "I didn't look!" He shouted.

Homer grabbed two long sticks and walked carefully towards Kevin's sleeping bag.

"There are a lot of red-bellies out here." Homer said.

Fi raised her hand. "Are they deadly?" She asked.

"No, No." Homer said instantly. Then he paused with a thoughtful expression. "Well, yeah if they bite you." He added.

Homer shoved one stick in slowly and the other just close as possible on top of the other.

"Uh. . ." Kevin said.

"Well shake it!" I ordered.

Homer looked at me and grinned cheekily and shook his ass.

I rolled my eyes. "The bag, Beyoncé." I said.

Homer laughed and lifted the bag.

"Don't lift it up to high!" I shouted, and the snake fell out and we all screamed and went in different directions.

Fi went in the river, Lee went up a tree, Kevin and Corrie were hiding in the bushes and I quickly ran behind the fire but I tripped on a branch and stared to crawl backwards. The snake was fast approaching me and then I felt two strong arms around my shoulders and pulled me behind the fire. The snake slithered away towards the bushes and I looked up and saw that it was Homer who rescued me and had a pale face.

Everyone got out from their hiding places and Homer offered a hand to help me up which I took it. He kept me close to him as possible, as though he was afraid that if he let me go, I'd disappear.

We all took a deep breath and then Robyn looked at Fi with a curious expression.

"Um Fi." Robyn started. "Why did you go in the water?" She asked

Fi narrowed her eyebrows. "To get away from the snake of course." She answered.

"You do know that snakes can swim right?" Homer asked, speaking for the first time.

Fi looked dumbfounded. "No they can't!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her. "Uh yeah they can." I said.

"Snakes can't swim!" She denied. "They don't have fins! They slither!" She said.

"They slither though water." Corrie laughed.

"No they don't." Fi denied.

Lee turned to her. "What about sea snakes?" He asked.

I forgot he was there actually. I looked at Fi and started to laugh.

Fi brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God!" She said. "I could've died!" She shrieked.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh Fi." I chuckled.

"Can I go home yet?" She joked.

We all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's chapter 2. How'd you like it? Tell me. . . **

**Please review! The more reviews, the more I write. . . **

**Thanks. . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomorrow When the War Began. **

**Chapter 3: Home and More Surprises. . . **

It was night time and our last night here in Hell. We were all sitting down near the fire and as usual, I was sitting next to Homer but this time Fi was sitting next to me. Robyn was sitting next to Lee and Kevin and Corrie were sitting next to each other.

Robyn sighed sadly. "Do we have to go back?" She asked.

Fi took the vegemite from Robyn. "Well, I am excited about a hot shower." She said. "And a pillow." She added, making me smile.

Robyn nodded. "A pillow would be nice." She agreed.

"Let's do this again." Corrie said.

Kevin nodded. "Back here with the same people." He added.

Homer sighed. "Do you think that we will find it again?" He asked.

I nodded. "We'll find it again." I promised.

"Let's keep this a secret though. Because otherwise everyone will be using it." Robyn said.

I got up and raised my cup. "Ladies and Gentlemen." I started and Homer belched. "And Homer." I added. "To Hell." I toasted.

Everyone repeated and I sat down next to Homer who looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

><p>The dogs were dead. That was the first thing that crossed my mind. Usually when I come home they came running up the path way and jump on me like maniacs. Homer stopped the Land Rover and I got out and saw Millie, my poor Millie, dead. I ran up to her and dropped down next to her.<p>

I heard the car doors slam and they all ran up to me.

"What's with your dog Ellie?" Kevin asked and I fought the urge to slap him across his face.

"Kevin!" Homer yelled and walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Ellie?" He asked quietly.

I knew that something was seriously wrong and I ripped myself out of Homer's embrace and ran into the house.

"Mum!" I shouted. "Dad! Hello?" I called but no one answered.

I didn't even notice the other's following me in the house until Fi spoke.

"Where are your parents?" She asked. "Did they say that they were going away?"

I didn't bothering answering that question. Corrie picked up the phone.

"Let's ring someone." She said. "Let's ring my parents."

I shook my head. "No!" I said. "Ring Homer's. They're closer. They'll know."

Corrie punched in Homer's phone number and pressed the 'talk' button and then she pulled away a second later.

"There's no dial tone." She said quietly and in a flash, we all took out our mobiles and she was right. There wasn't any.

"What about the TV?" Robyn asked. She turned it on and flicked through the channels with the remote, but it was all static.

Fi shrugged. "If your grandmother got sick. . ." Fi said.

I rolled my eyes. "So they cut the phone lines!" I shouted.

Kevin moved over to the fridge. "Some big electrical problem?" Kevin suggested.

I slammed my hands on the table. "NO!" I snapped. "They wouldn't let Millie to. . ." I trailed off as I thought of my precious dog. Homer wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I turned around and buried my head in his neck.

"Wait a sec." Lee said. He turned to me. "Where's your laptop."

I looked over to him and ran to my room, with the others on my heels. I opened my laptop and clicked on the internet, only there was no signal.

"Shit!" I muttered and slammed my hand on my desk. Corrie was standing near the door.

"Ellie?" She asked and I turned to her. "Let's go to Homers." She suggested.

I got in the driver's seat and Homer was sitting next to me, the others were in the back. I drove down the familiar lanes to Homer's I kept pressing the horn until Lee said. "Ellie, don't do that."

I looked at Homer for a brief second and saw that he was looking anxiously at the windscreen.

When we reached Homer's he opened the door, quicker than superman, and started to run inside.

"Mum!" He shouted. "Dad!" But there was no answer.

So that is two out of two. We got out, except Lee who was now driving and drove the Land Rover under Homer's shed.

"Lee?" I asked.

He looked at me for a brief second before replying. "You shouldn't leave it in the open." He said.

Kevin scoffed. "Leave what in the open!" He asked.

Fi turned to me and grabbed my arm. "Remember the planes?" She asked and I opened my mouth in shock that she remembered it.

I ran into Homer's house and saw him at a desk, fiddling with radios. I walked up to him and picked up the phone.

"I already tried that." He said and I put the phone back and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's real quiet out there." He muttered.

I looked at him. "Did you send out a call?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "It might not be safe." He said.

I lost it. "Ok, no and I know what you all must be thinking and it's not possible, completely impossible. That stuff doesn't happen here." I shouted, terrified. "Not in this country."

Corrie sighed. "We've got to be careful." She said. "There could be a lot at stake here."

Robyn nodded in agreement. "She's right." She agreed. "We've got to assumed that something bad has happened."

I growled. "Of course something bad has happened!" I snapped and Robyn and Corrie took a step back. "My dog is dead!" I shouted in her face and Homer came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

Robyn shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled.

"Guys shut up." Homer said and I took a deep breath and buried my head in his neck again, breathing in his scent to calm me down.

"What the hell is going on?" Kevin asked.

* * *

><p><em>Kevin's place was next. I don't remember who suggested it. Probably Homer or Lee. But we decided to stay off the main roads. <em>

* * *

><p>We rode the bikes to Kevin's place instead of driving the Land Rover and we drove in the shed and Kevin started to run inside.<p>

"Mum!" He shouted. "Dad!"

We got off the bikes and then we heard a dog barking.

"Flip?" Corrie asked and Kevin was overjoyed to see his old corgi. I felt sympathy towards Kevin.

Lee shook his head. "You can't bring that." He said and the look on Kevin's face made me step closer to Homer. Uh oh. Here comes the hulk.

"What do you mean I can't bring him?" He shouted. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Homer got in between them before it could get any worse. "Calm down Kevin for bloody sake!" He snapped.

I looked at Homer's face and sighed. "Why don't we go to Corrie's place, and depending what we find there we'll figure out what to do?" I suggested.

Kevin looked towards me, grateful and nodded. "Thanks Ellie." He said and he picked up Flip and we all drove off to Corrie's.

When we drove to Corrie's Corrie got off her bike and ran inside. The rest of us followed. Nothing. We all sat down in the lounge room and were in silent, unless you count Fi and Robyn making salami, lettuce and tomato sandwiches.

Homer sighed. "That's four out of four." He said, breaking the silence. We all looked at him. "The rest of you live in town." He continued.

Fi shrugged. "Robyn's house is out on Coachman's lane." She said. "That's probably the closest."

I was surprise at Fi. She was pretty smart and is better at controlling her fear than me.

Robyn nodded. "You can see most of Wirrawee from out of the back from the hill out the back." She agreed. "It might tell us something." She added.

Homer nodded. "Then we go to Robyn's next."

* * *

><p>We waited until dark before we left Corrie's and we drove down to Robyn's house. We decided to go in pairs. Homer and I were a pair, Kevin and Corrie were one, Robyn and Lee were one and FI had her own but she drove next to Homer and I.<p>

We got off the bikes and entered Robyn's house in total silence. And there was nothing. Five out of five.

Flip entered the house and crawled under the table and rested his head on his paws. There was a heavy silence before Homer walked over to the back door.

"Let's check out the hill." He said and we all crouched really low and crawled up the hill.

All the lights were off except the showground and the hospital. There was a man's voice appeared but it was too low for us to hear.

Homer sighed. "There's something going on at the Showground." He whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, wonder what though." I said.

"Probably where everyone is." Lee muttered.

Corrie gasped. "What about those other lights." She asked, pointing at the hospital.

"Hospital." Robyn answered. "Must be using emergency generators." She added.

Then Homer spoke the most dreading sentence. "I think we should split up." He announced.

There were a lot of whispers of protest and Homer sighed angrily.

"Guys think about it." He said. "We've got to figure out what's going on and we need to be out of town before dawn. Just in case."

I nodded. "I agree." I whispered.

"We should go in pairs. Boy and girl. For protection. I'll take Fi to her house." Homer continued. "While Lee, you take Robyn to yours."

Lee and Robyn nodded.

"Then we'll meet back here at say five in the morning." Homer finished.

Kevin shrugged. "And what?" He asked. "Ellie, Corrie and I just stay here?" He asked, hopefully. Coward.

Homer looked back at the showground and smirked. "You get to go to the show." He said, looking at me. I shook my head. I swear he can be a bloody kid sometimes.

**A/N: That's the third chapter up. Tell me if I did poor or good. I want to hear from you guys. Even if it's to suggest something. **

**Please review. . . **

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomorrow When the War Began. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Invasion. . . <strong>

Saying goodbye was always the hardest thing to do. Especially when we knew that something horrible has happened while we were away. We all hugged each other, though saying goodbye to Homer was harder and I thought and I didn't know why it was. We walked through the Mather's garden and climbed through the front fence and crept along the tree line. Kevin was in the lead this time.

The Showground was on the edge of town and we were on the opposite side to the edge, but if we moved more quickly and quietly we could get there in no time. Plus we were well away from the main streets, just in case there was some invasion. God it was so hard concentrating on walking and watching while keeping quiet at the same time. Sometimes I forget and made a noise and Kevin and Corrie looked at me angrily. But seriously, they were making more noise than I was.

We got onto Racecourse Road and felt a little, and I mean a little safer since there was only a few houses there. We all formed a little huddle behind a tree and a fence. Anyone who spotted us would mistake us as plants or something, so we were a bit safe. It was getting cold and for some reason I missed Homer's arms around me. Wait. What the hell was I thinking?

"We'll have to be really careful from here on out." Kevin whispered. "So what's going to be the plan?" He asked.

I shrugged, but they couldn't see me. "Just to get close enough to have a look to see what's going on." I said. "But we have to be quick and not be seen." I added.

Kevin nodded. "Agreed." He said and started to stand. I scoffed and pulled him back down.

Kevin growled quietly. "What?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold it there Sherlock!" I snapped quietly. "We can't just rush in there like idiots! What if we do get seen?" I asked. "We can't just run back to Robyn's place that would lead them there and then we would be in trouble." I said.

Kevin sighed. "Is that all?" He asked impatiently. I bit my lip and scrunched my hand into a fist to keep me from slapping him in the face.

"No!" I whispered. "We have to be logical like Homer was before!" I said. "We shouldn't all sneak that close to the Showground. More chance of being seen. We have to split up. One of us should go and the other two should stay here."

"No!" Corrie protested. "We have to stay together."

I sighed. "Fine." I said.

We slipped along the road like shadows or ghosts and moved around the corner. We all could see the lights from the showground and I felt more terrified by the minute. What if I didn't make it? What if I get caught? Then I realised something. That was negative thinking and we need to stay positive.

We got to the Showground and we wounded in and out of the cars that were parked outside the gate. There was a lot of noise and our harsh breathing was becoming a problem.

I looked back at Corrie and Kevin. Somehow I was in the lead.

"You guys ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Corrie whispered back.

We crouched forward and ducked below cars, so we could blend in. We were near a fire truck and then a male's voice suddenly spoke.

I swore quietly and we hid behind a Jeep.

"Whose voice is that?" Corrie whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I answered. The voice continued and I turned to Kevin and Corrie.

Kevin started to run backwards. "I think we should go back." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "What happened to being brave?" I snapped. "No wait." I said.

I turned my head back towards the truck that was blocking the view of the Showground.

"We have to get a better look before we leave." I whispered.

"At what?" Kevin snapped. "It's clear something bad has happened, just like what Robyn said." He said. "Let's go!"

I grabbed his arm to stop him from running off. "One of us has to get a closer look. We've got to see what's going on." I snapped back.

Kevin looked at Corrie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not leaving her here." He said.

I turned back to the truck and bit my lip. "I'll go." I said.

I started to go and Corrie grabbed my hand. "Ellie." She begged. I looked at her face.

"You two go on the other side and try to see what's going on as well, so we could get a better look." I whispered.

Kevin and Corrie nodded and I turned back to the truck. I crouched down low and crept forward. A spotlight was in my eye and I crouched back behind another car, frightened and brave at the same time. I took a deep breath and licked my lips and took big steps to the truck and leaned by body against it. I was transformed by those four steps. I saw Kevin and Corrie sneaking their way through the cars and to the other side. Kevin gave me the thumbs up and I returned it. I crouched down low and hid under the truck to see the Showground and Lee was right. Everyone from Wirrawee was there. As well as the enemy.

Eight minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned, frightened and saw Kevin and Corrie behind me.

"We have to go!" Kevin whispered. "Now! He added.

I nodded and we slid backwards through the grass and began to retrace our steps. Suddenly bullets were flinging past us and Corrie and Kevin gave a little cry and we ran, really low. We lost them a couple of minutes later and I somehow had no air in my lungs. I could hear Kevin and Corrie rasping. Kevin looked back every couple of minutes.

"Let's get off the roads." He suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, lets." I agreed.

We were somehow in Mrs Alexandra's back yard and we saw the enemy's headlight through the fog.

"Oh my God!" I whispered. I turned to the others. "Go!"

We ran and ran and we could hear the enemy soldier's voices.

"Come on!" Kevin snapped. "Let's go!"

Corrie suddenly banged into Mrs Alexandra's lawnmower and hurt her leg.

"Ow!" She moaned. "I've hurt my knee."

Kevin and I both grabbed one of her arms and wrapped them around our shoulders.

"We've got to keep moving." Kevin whispered.

We hid in a garage and just then I had an idea. "Lawnmower, matches, a shirt." I said, counting it off my fingers.

Kevin raised his eyebrow. "Ellie, what are you on about?" He whispered.

I bit my lip and looked around and then I turned to Kevin. "Quick give me your shirt." I whispered. I shook my head. "Sorry singlet, give me your singlet." I corrected myself.

Kevin and Corrie looked confused but he pulled it off and handed it to me and we heard some gunshots in the bushes.

I took it and wrapped it in a ball and I turned to them

"Stay here." I whispered and ran to the lawnmower. I opened the petrol tank and took the shirt and shoved it in.

"Ellie hurry up." Kevin whispered and I wringed out the excess along the grass to make a trail, but quietly. "Ellie, get back." Kevin whispered again, but urgently.

We all hid behind a wall and Kevin whispered in my ear. "We need to make sure that they're all together." He said.

I nodded and then we heard a male and woman's voice in the darkness. Kevin gave me a box of matches that he found and I took one match stick and Corrie passed me a stick which I wrapped the shirt around it. I lit the match and then lit Kevin's shirt on fire so it was like a flaming torch and turned around and threw it very quickly to the direction of the mower. At first nothing happened and then the flame lit the trail and the mower, blowing it to bits. I hid behind the wall just in time, and screamed. We could hear distant shouts and I looked back to the destruction I caused.

I just heard Kevin say to Corrie. "Corrie, we've got to get out of here." He said and lifted her up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Corrie let out a loud moan.

"Ellie." Kevin snapped. "Let's go!"

I slowly got up and turned around and scream. A woman soldier that was hurt in the fire that I caused was lying there with a rifle in her hands. "Hang on!" I said. I took the gun out of her hands and looked at her. I turned around and looked at the destruction that I made

_She wasn't that much older than I was, and she looked just as scared. I'll never forget her _

We all ran quietly back to Robyn's place and Fi opened the door.

She looked relieved. "Oh thank God!" She said. "We heard an explosion." She added.

I nodded and walked in, helping Corrie with Kevin. I cleared my throat. "Yeah that was us." I said. Homer ran straight up to me and Fi took over for me and helped Corrie on the bench. I walked forward and slammed the rifle on the bench and leaned against the fridge.

I sighed heavily. And Fi brought up a chair and leaned Corrie's leg on it.

"Is that okay?" Fi asked and Corrie nodded.

Homer looked at the rifle and then at me. "Where'd you get this thing?" He asked, softly.

I looked at him for a brief second and I couldn't bring myself to speak. What would he think of me now? Me killing an innocent woman who only lived to serve her country. I just shrugged and looked down. Only then I noticed something that I didn't notice before.

"Wait." I said and everyone looked at me. "Where's Robyn and Lee?" I asked.

Fi bit her lip and turned to me. "Um, they haven't come back yet." She said.

I felt my heartbreak. Lee and Robyn were like my family, other than the others that were in the room. Without them, I didn't have a complete family.

Homer licked his lips. "It's almost six in the morning. We waited an extra hour for you guys." He said. "We were just about to give up on all of you."

I shook my head and grabbed the rifle. "Well, we'll have to find them, then won't we?" I asked quietly.

I walked over to the door but Homer blocked it.

"Ellie. Think about it." He said. "It's daylight now."

I looked at him in the eyes for the first time since I arrived here. "I'm not leaving them." I growled.

Homer took the rifle out of my hands and took my shoulders. "We're not leaving them." He insisted. "We'll come back tonight when it's safer." He said.

Kevin came up behind Homer. "Yeah, El, cause there'd be thousands of soldiers crawling all over town by now." He said wisely. "I mean. . . After what you did." He added and I looked down as Homer looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"We will find them." Homer said quietly. I looked at him. "Ellie?" He asked. "I promise." He vowed.

* * *

><p>We drove back to Corries place and I was with Homer, falling asleep on his back. All that running tired me out. I couldn't stop thinking of all the soldier's that I killed. Fi got off her bike, along with Kevin and Corrie. Homer got off and pulled me with him.<p>

"Come on El." He said kindly and I stumbled along with him. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. Fi helped Corrie to sit down on a chair.

"Any idea whose army it is?" Homer asked.

Corrie scoffed. "We didn't exactly stop to ask." She said

I helped Fi to make some food. "We'll ask Robyn." I said. "She's good with flags and things like that." I added.

Homer smiled a bit as I moved over to him. "All I know that it's not Greek." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. He can be such a prankster sometimes.

"It doesn't matter who they are." Kevin snapped. "They're here now and we've just got to deal with it."

Homer sighed. "Alright mate, calm down." He said quietly.

Kevin shook his head, impatiently. "No seriously, what difference does a flag make?" He asked. He did have a point.

After lunch I walked over to Corrie's lounge and curled up against it, and started to dose off. But all I kept thinking was those soldiers that I killed. I could hear the others talking softly in the dining room but I didn't hear the words as I fell in a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Homer was snoring. That I can tell. I was having a quiet nap and then his snore interrupted it. I kicked his butt and he stopped and I woke up and stretched my arms.<p>

Homer woke up and groaned and moved over to the coffee table and took a plate that had food on it.

"Fi made this for you." He explained. He handed me the plate and walked over to the window. I took it and picked at the food, suddenly not hungry as I thought I was.

"Her house was empty too?" I asked and Homer nodded.

"Yeah, there were soldier's everywhere and then we crawled back to Robyn's to wait for you." He said. "When we heard the explosion I was terrified of losing you El. You, Corrie and Kevin. We were so terrified." He chuckled. "You should've seen Fi's face when I told her that I was going to get you three. She had to sit on me in order to keep me from barging in the showground."

I laughed a bit and then frowned as I thought of the soldiers that I killed. Homer tied his hair in a half pony tail and sat down next to me. Resting his huge hand on my knee.

He sighed. "The other's told me what happened." He said and I looked alarmed. Now what he must think of me? A monster? A mutant?

"El?" He said and I looked at him. "It's not your fault." He said, his voice cracking with emotions. "It's not your fault." He repeated. "It's theirs. It's all theirs." He said slowly and I smiled.

"You're changing." I stated.

Homer nodded. "Yeah." He said. I nodded. "Better or worse?" He asked.

"Better." I answered honestly. And I was right. This new Homer was better. "Defiantly better." I said again and I leaned my head against his shoulders.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Corrie's tree house with a cup of tea, wanting to be alone. I started to pick up some toys and looked at them. We were so innocent back then. Playing with dolls and having tea parties.<p>

I put them back and rested my head against the wall. I heard footsteps and saw Corrie sitting next to me.

I looked at her knee and passed her my cup. "Looks good." I commented. And Corrie groaned a bit as she sat down. "Fi always said she'd be a doctor." I recalled.

We were silent for a few minutes. "Do you remember how many hours that we used to spend up here?" I asked.

Corrie smiled. "You mean the tea parties." She said.

I laughed. "We were so innocent back then." I whispered. "Now I. . ." I trailed off and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat down. "I feel like we were so innocent right up until yesterday. I mean we didn't really believe in Santa Clause or anything like that, but we believed we were safe." I said and Corrie took my hand and wrapped it in her own.

Corrie sighed. "Do you think that we will see Robyn and Lee again?" She asked her voice cracking.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. If something happened to them, I would feel like I lost a family member.

I turned to her. "Remember Mrs Norris?" I asked her out of nowhere.

Corrie laughed. "You would never know what Mrs Norris was getting up to in the Science Lab." She said.

"You children come down from that tree right now!" said a voice from below us and we didn't even need to look to know who it was. "You two are really great sentries you know that?" Homer said as he climbed up here. He sat down next to me and smiled at us. "Sorry, heard what you said about Mrs Norris and I couldn't resist." He said. "I'm going to tell her when we get back to school." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you go out the window in her class and down the drainpipes?" I asked.

Homer scoffed. "Well it got a bit boring." He explained. "More boring than usual. So I thought I'd leave. The window was closer than the door anyway, so when she turned her back away, I went over the windowsill and down the drainpipe."

Corrie laughed. "And then you got caught by Ms Maxwell." She piped in.

Homer chuckled. "I remember I told her that I was inspecting the plumbing." He said and we all started to laugh, remembering the good times. Just then we heard a low jet roar and a jet plane flew right in front of us.

"That's one of ours!" I exclaimed.

We all sat there with our mouths wide open looking at it getting chased down by three of the enemy planes. One of them shot some missiles and it blew OUR plane to bits. We all gasped back a little and stared at the scene in shock as the enemy planes flew away. Not noticing us.

It was getting more dangerous by the minute.

* * *

><p>We all went back inside Corrie's house and sat there in silence. I sat down next to Homer and Corrie and Fi and Kevin sat opposite us.<p>

Fi shook her head. "How many planes do we have?" She asked.

Kevin turned his head towards her. "One less now." He replied.

Homer leaned forward and licked his lips. "How's this?" He asked. "I go into Wirrawee with Ellie, and we look for Robyn and Lee." He said. "While you three, go back to my place and load up the Land Rover." He suggested.

Kevin shook his head. "Seems like a hell of a risk going back into Wirrawee." He commented.

Corrie scoffed. "Well, what if it was you they were going back for?" She asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Well don't asked me to go with you." He said.

Corrie rolled her eyes. "He's not!" She protested.

"Well good cause I'm not bloody going." Kevin complained.

Homer sighed. "Jesus, Kevin!" He snapped and I jumped a little. I never liked it when Homer was angry. "Everything is a bloody risk from now on!" He shouted. "We can't sit around here forever. The biggest risk is to take no risk." He said.

I nodded. "Alright." I said. "But if we can't stay here, where is it you want us all to go to?" I asked.

Homer smiled. "Hell." He answered simply. I'll admit it. He's a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for updating this late! Please for give me! But seriously, the amount of homework that I get for year 11 and doing this at the same time. I had to put this one off. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks. . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I am NOT John Marsden! So I don't own Tomorrow When the War began. . . **

_**A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry for putting this off. But really I had no inspiration to write this chapter. And because of that, I have decided to write a long chapter for you guys as an apology for not updating in months. **_

_**Thanks to all of the people for updating so far. This story would've not continued without your help :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Looking for Robyn and Lee. . . <strong>

"We're not taking all of your teddies," Homer argued quietly.

Corrie shook her head. "Not all of them," she protested. "Just one" she added.

Homer sighed angrily. "We can't take things like that. This is not a picnic."

"Why not?" I argued. "They're important to her," I said.

"We have to start acting like soldiers." Homer replied. "One mistake, and. . . It's all over."

"Can't we take photos?" I asked.

Kevin scoffed. "We'll need a couple of trailers after this."

Fi then had a suggestion. "Why don't you pack up all the valuables in the house?" she said to Corrie. "Then we can hide them and bury them in the vegetable garden."

Homer sighed angrily. "Look this is what I'm talking about. You'll say, 'Can we take teddies' and someone else says, 'Can we take photos,' then I'll bloody say, 'Can we take my father's football trophies?'"

We started to write down more sensible items like wire cutters, but when we got to guns and rifles, Homer got serious.

"We've got a couple of rifles and a shot gun, one rifle is a .22 and the others a .222. Plenty of ammo," he said.

Just then we heard a distant, disturbing noise, and we all froze.

"What's that?" Fi asked.

Homer suddenly stood up and turned off the lantern and we all ran over to the window.

"No get away from the windows!" Homer snapped quietly and we all moved over towards the candles and blew them out.

"It's a helicopter," Corrie whispered.

"We forgot to have a bloody sentry," Homer muttered. Then he started to yell out orders. "Kevin, go to the sitting room; Fi the bathroom; Corrie your bedroom and Ellie the sunroom." He said. "If you see anything yell out!"

And with that said we all went to our set directions. I scuttled across the room and then stood behind the curtains and peeped out of them. I couldn't see the helicopter, but I could hear it. It was a threatening sound that sounded like a pack of angry lions growling.

Then I saw something move. It was Flip waddling across the courtyard, sniffing around. I wanted to be sick. If the soldiers in that helicopter saw her, well I didn't want to think about it. I didn't do anything though in case that they did notice something fishy. I shrank back in the curtains and retreated my steps around the next wall and fled through the door and to the office. The others were already there.

"Well?" Homer and Kevin asked at the same time.

I shook my head. "No soldiers," I said. "However Flip is out there, wandering around the yard. I think that they saw her from the helicopter." I added.

Homer bit his lip. "That might make them suspicious. They'd notice anything out of the ordinary." He swore quietly. "We need to learn about how they think and operate. Assuming we get out of here. How many soldiers were there?" he asked.

There were various answers. "I dunno.", "Three I think", "Couldn't see", "Four or more."

Homer swore again. He actually looked cute when he swore. Wait what did I say? "If they do land, then they will obviously spread out and search the property. I can't believe that we've been so stupid. Go back to the same rooms and see what they are doing. _Don't_ let them see you," he snapped quietly.

We all went back at the same rooms but when I looked out the windows in the sunroom again, there was no helicopter but the noise of it was loud and murderous. I hurried back in the office quickly and quietly as possible.

Kevin was panicking. "It's on the west side of the house," he said. "Just hovering," he added.

Homer sighed. "Guys, I don't want say this but if it does land, we only got two options. Option one is we can sneak out in the opposite side to where it landed and use the trees as camouflage to get into the bush, or two, we surrender and get taken to the showground" he said.

No one liked either option but we knew that we had to try to get out of here. Homer led us back to the lounge room and we all sat down on the floor.

Homer started to talk about the dogs and how we had to leave them as well as shooting one of Corrie's cows. As Homer talked some of us glanced nervously at the window, scanning in the night for any helicopter. Homer went off a few minutes later to shoot one of the cows and Corrie whimpered. I knew how she felt. You do get attached to the animals. We all walked to the sheering shed where Homer returned to us a few minutes later and he was lucky too because after what felt like a minute later, a black jet, fast, and deadly, came in low from the west. We watched from the little windows of a shearer's bedroom, too scared to it crossed the road it seemed to pause a little and then it gave a slight shudder. From under both wings flew two little darts, approaching us. Corrie gave a cry that I'll never forget in my life.

One rocket hit the house and one was all it took. The house seemed to be coming apart in slow motion. But then orange smoke appeared within the house and then it exploded to pieces in every direction. The noise of the bits of material rolled across the paddocks like thunder, echoing away into the hills. The second rocket slammed into the hillside behind the house. I'm not entirely sure if it was meant for the shearing sheds or not. It didn't miss us by much. It hit the hill so hard that the whole range seemed to shake, and then there was a pause and suddenly an explosion which made a section of the hill fall apart.

The jet disappeared and Corrie was on the floor, hiccupping and thrashing about like a gold fish out of water. Nothing would calm her down and we became frightened. Homer disappeared to get a bucket of water and we splashed some of it on her face. It calmed her down a bit so I picked up the bucket and tipped the water over her head. She finally stopped hiccupping and just sobbed with her head on her knees and her hands clasped around her ankles.

We dried her and hugged her, though it would be hours before she could be calm enough for her to even look at us. We just had to sit there and wait and hope that there would be no planes or soldiers.

* * *

><p>In a few hours before dusk, Corrie started to regather some reason. Whenever she spoke to us, her voice was lifeless and whenever she got up, she looked like an old lady. At dusk, Homer and Kevin took the Toyota and drove to Kevin's place, bringing back both the Ford and the Toyota. Homer still felt it was important to leave the Toyota at Corrie's, to make it look like we hadn't used it. Homer had an ability to put himself into the minds of the soldiers, to think as they think, to see as they see. I gotta admit he is pretty hot when he does that.<p>

The boys came back around ten and we were all nervous and worried that something happened to them while they were away. Homer was driving the Toyota while Kevin was driving the Ford. We had another argument again about splitting up. Corrie was worse. When the thought of Homer and I going back into Wirrawee, she clung to me and sobbed and tried to plea to Homer, but he wouldn't back down.

"We can't just crawl under the bed and stay there forever," he said to her. "We've made a lot of mistakes today, and paid a hell of a price for it. But we'll learn eventually. And we have to get Robyn and Lee back. There our family now Corrie. You want them back don't you?" he asked.

Corrie got quiet after that and got into the Ford, with Kevin's help along with Fi. Homer and I said our goodbyes and got on our bikes and started to ride to Wirrawee. I didn't really want to go but I knew that we would've been the best choice. I wanted to spend time with this newly transformed Homer. I love Homer's company more than others. I always have in a way.

After a few minutes of silence, we played a game, but after we passed the five k sign, we grew quiet again and I was in the lead again. I think Homer was getting tired of being in charge all the time. We passed the 'Welcome to Wirrawee' sign, then the old church and entered into what Homer calls it 'the suburbs of Wirrawee.

We were coming close to Robyn's when something caught my eye. I stopped the bike and Homer followed suit.

"What is it?" he asked quietly alarmed by me stopping.

I looked at him. "The Heron Bridge," I replied while getting off my bike and crouched down to get a closer look. Homer was next to me in an instant. Rifle in his hands ready for whatever was in the way.

Homer swore quietly. "Jesus, look at them all," he said in awe.

I gasped. "They're coming up from Cobbler's Bay," I noted.

Homer nodded slowly. "I'll bet you that's one of the first places they captured," he said. "Probably full of ships right now," he added.

I felt my anger rise slowly. "Yeah, and our bridge give them direct access to it." I growled softly.

Homer scoffed. "I've always hated that bridge," he joked softly. "Come on. We have to get to Robyn's house," he got up and got on his bike. I glanced at it one last time before climbing on my bike and started it up again. We drove to Robyn's house with the same feeling of anxiety as we had before as we got up the front gate and walked up the drive way. The house was dark, silent and eerie looking.

"I can't remember," Homer whispered. "Did we say we'd meet at the house or on the hill at the back?" He asked me.

"On the hill I think," I said.

Homer nodded. "Let's check it out," he murmured.

We hid the bikes, buried in a bush and snuck through the house and up the hill. On the way up the hill I bumped into a wheelbarrow and tripped over a sprinkler. After the ride-on mower at Mrs Alexander's I began to wonder if anyone put things away. I suddenly had a crazy thought that if we turned on the sprinkler we could wet the enemy. I chuckled and Homer turned to me with a startled look.

"Enjoying this are you?" he asked.

I shook my head but told him my idea. He laughed a little but then grew serious again. We reached the hill but there was no sign of Robyn or Lee. We waited but then we turned to Plan B, which was the house. We started down the hill and were about fifty meters from the house when Homer grabbed my arm.

"There's someone in there," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw something in the window," he explained.

We stood still and watched for a couple of minutes but saw nothing. I began to inch forward and Homer followed. We entered the house quietly with Homer behind me. The door opened and I wanted to be sick. Every centimetre it creaked. Homer cocked the rifle when I noticed the weapon that the person was carrying. It was a walking stick. I shone the torch light into the intruders face and screamed, "Robyn!"

Homer sighed and put down the rifle. Robyn gasped in shock. "Ellie?" she asked before she fainted.

Homer helped me move her to the couch and I began to check her pulse while Homer was examining the walking stick.

"How'd you know it was her?" he asked.

"That's her dad's walking stick" I answered.

Homer twirled it in his big hands and scoffed. "What was she gonna do?" he asked. "Beat us with it?" he joked.

Robyn groaned and began to wake up and looked at me. "Hey?" I said.

"Ellie!" she gasped happily. "Thank God!"

I smiled. "Are you hurt?" I asked, checking her over.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured me.

"Where's Lee?" Homer asked quietly.

Robyn bit her lip. "Um, he's been shot," she announced and with that said my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Lee is like my brother. He couldn't be dead.

"He's not dead," Robyn continued, reading my thoughts. "He's at the restaurant, it's a clean wound, he got shot in the calf," she explained.

Homer sighed. "Well we'll have to find him then," he said, repeating what I said earlier.

Now to go back into enemy territory. I hope Robyn's praying that we can survive this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay chapter 5 done! As I said this took a while to write because I had no inspiration to write this chapter, but I'm back and have got the inspiration again.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks. . . **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: okay seriously if I owned Tomorrow When the War Began, I wouldn't be writing this story! **

**Listening to: Star Wars, Duel of the Fates (Phantom Menace)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Finding Lee and a maniac driving lesson. <strong>

Before we went to find Lee, Robyn told us what happened with her and Lee. Like what happened with Homer and Fi, everything was abandoned. Robyn also had trouble coming back. So after her little story time, Homer, Robyn and I crept through the familiar streets of Wirrawee, towards Lee's restaurant, which was in Bakers street.

We hid in an ally way, behind a trash can. Robyn was in the lead, Homer behind her, and I was behind Homer. I was terrified as hell. After the showground incident, I didn't want to do another lawn-mower fiasco. I could see the street so clearly. It looked as though there was a battle taking place here. Everything was smashed and some cars were covered with bright orange flames. Robyn poked her head around the corner and pursed her lips.

"Wait here a minute," she whispered. She then disappeared into the darkness and was out of my sight.

Homer turned to me. "Someone should go with her," he commented and I nodded and he disappeared too.

Then something caught my eye. It was a painting on the wall beside me. It looked like the first settlers coming onto this land for the first time, not knowing about the Aboriginals that occupied there. I guess our situation is like that as well. The enemy came into our town, for no good reason, and didn't know about the amount of people that are occupying here. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise Homer coming back.

"El," he hissed and I jumped in surprised and glared at him. "It's all clear. Let's go," he said.

We ran quietly but quickly across the street and stopped at Lee's restaurant. We crouched and crept inside, being careful of not making any noise as possible. I turned on the torch light and we made our way to where Lee was currently hiding, although someone was already there. The mysterious person was a male, with fine grey hair and a few wrinkles on his face. Homer cocked the rifle. Only then did I realised that it was Doctor Clement, the local dentist.

"Don't point that thing at me!" he snapped quietly.

Lee sighed. "This is Dr Clement. It's ok, he's my dentist he works across the street," he assured Homer and Homer put the rifle down by his side.

Robyn grinned. "Dr Clement. It's me. It's Robyn!" she said excitedly.

Dr Clement sighed angrily. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Pipe down the lot of you. Don't you know there's a bloody war going on?" he asked sarcastically. "Here," he motioned to my torch. "Shine that here," he instructed and I did as I was told.

"How is it?" I asked, curiously, as I watched him poking at Lee's wound with a syringe.

Dr Clement kept his eyes on what he was doing. "He was lucky," he said. "Bullet went right through," he said.

I looked at Lee and then at Dr Clement. "Thank you," I said, grateful that he was able to help my friend.

Dr Clement looked up, his face blank. "Picked a hell of a weekend to go camping," he commented.

Homer sighed. "We heard the planes," he explained and we all turned to him. "But we didn't see any−" he trailed off as Dr Clement interrupted him.

Dr Clement pointed at him like he got a question right at school. "That's how they did it," he said. "Freighter planes and container ships. Took all the ports and runways in the first twenty four hours." He moved over to his bag and took out a white bandage. "The news said there was some kind of explosion at the airfield, none of us paid much attention to it," he continued and started to wrap Lee's leg with the bandage. "Next thing you know, they're rolling across the bridge in their tanks and trucks, rounding up everyone, taking them all to the showground." He finished.

He gave us more information than what we discovered at the showground. He continued to speak.

"Lee's whole family. Yours too along with yours Robyn, and Homers as well." He ended. I looked over at Homer and saw the emotions swimming in his eyes. "Been hiding in a closet for three days straight, just waiting for them to come and find me. Thought my mind had finally snapped when I saw you carrying Lee in here." He said to Robyn and I froze in shock.

I turned to her. "You carried him!" I asked.

Robyn shrugged. "Well, yeah, I had to," she admitted.

Dr Clemet grabbed some weird looking instruments. "If his leg starts to hurt, you've got to give him another shot." He explained.

Robyn turned to him shocked. "Wait. You're . . . you're not staying with us?" she asked.

Dr Clement snapped. "Look, I took a hell of a risk coming down here for Lee. Alright? Now, I've done enough! I gotta go." He gather his things together and was about to leave when I just thought of something.

"Wait, Dr Clement!" I said quickly. He turned to face me. "Are there any others out there? Like us?" I asked.

Dr Clement nodded and took a deep breath. "Oh, yeah. I've seen a few people try to do things− try to be heroes" he said with a sort of mocking tone in his voice. "Apparently, one group even tried to blow up Heron Bridge, stop all those bloody convoys coming up from Cobbler's Bay." He informed us. He looked shaken. "They all paid the price," he finished before slipping out of the darkness and out of sight.

Homer sighed and we were quiet for a few minutes before Homer spoke up. "One of the biggest problems is that Baker Street seems to crawl with soldiers, compared to the rest of town anyway," he said and we all looked at him.

"We need a vehicle," Lee said helpfully.

"Well whoopiedoo," I said, unhelpfully.

"What about a silent vehicle?" Robyn asked.

"You always get two," Homer said and at our confused expressions he added, "The first one you dump somewhere, the second ones a getaway car."

Robyn had a knowing smile on her face. "Oh right. So, you've had practice at this?" she asked, playfully.

Homer grinned and I sighed impatiently. "Great, so I'll just go and get mum's car, part it out the front and ask the soldiers to look the other way shall I?" I asked rhetorically.

The others looked at me with annoyed expressions on their faces then Homer made a comment. "Strike two," he said to me. "Three strikes and you're out," he joked and we all rolled our eyes.

I sighed again. "Sorry, I'm just tired," I apologised. "I'll get serious. What was the last suggestion? Silent Vehicles. OK. Golf carts, shopping trollies, wheelbarrows," The ideas came flying then.

"Prams, pushers, furniture on wheels," said Robyn.

"Wheelchairs," Homer said and we all looked annoyed at ourselves that the obvious choice was invisible. Robyn turned to Lee.

"Yeah, could you ride in a wheelchair?" she asked.

Lee pursed his lips. "I could, but the more I move this, the more it hurts," he answered.

Just then a thought came to me. "Wait, maybe we're going about this the wrong way," I interrupted.

Homer looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Well. We've been thinking of quiet, sneaky little things right?" I asked and they all nodded. I narrowed my eyes a little in thought. "Well what if we went to the other extreme? You know, rocked up in something so indestructible that we didn't give a damn who saw or heard us?" I explained.

Robyn looked at me. "Such as?" she pressed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know a bulldozer?" I asked.

Robyn grinned. "That's brilliant Ellie!" she said in amazement and everyone else looked impressed too.

"Right now that's out of the way, problem two would be how to get Lee to my place. We obviously can't take him in the bulldozer, It would make two much of a scene," Homer said. "What I think we should do is we have a silent car waiting somewhere where it is not crowded by soldiers," he explained and we all pounder that thought.

Robyn spoke up next. "What about Three Pigs Lane? Past the church. You know that long narrow track across the Meldon Marsh Road? Here's what I think we should do"

She finished explaining everything to us ten minutes later and it sounded OK to me. Not great, but OK.

* * *

><p>The time was 3.05 and I was so nervous. Homer had gone to get a getaway car while I went to find a bulldozer. The bulldozer part was easy, getting to start it was hard. Along with the keys, I found a set of safety helmets which might be useful to us. I looked at my watch again. It was 3.10. I turned the ignition key. The truck rumbled and shook to life. I backed away carefully and continued past many streets and abandoned houses.<p>

I turned the corner of Baker Street it was hard to manoeuvring this huge slow vehicle around a corner, but I did it. I drove down the street and Robyn and Lee were waiting patiently but nervous at the same time. I flicked a switch and the shovel started to lower. As I put my foot on the break, the shovel created a shower of gold sparks and screeched when the shovel hit the road. I brought the truck to a stop and swore loudly. Robyn put an arm around Lee and Lee hopping beside her. Robyn helped Lee inside the shovel and then she climbed into the passenger's seat. She was calm through the whole situation, well most of the situation.

She turned to me. "I thought you said you can drive this thing?" she asked me.

I smiled briefly. "I said I could drive a tractor," I corrected her as I pressed a button to make the shovel come up again.

Just then a group of soldiers came around a corner and started pointing in our direction, yelling in their own language.

I turned to Robyn. "Put a helmet on!" I shouted as I grabbed the gearstick and tried to put it in reverse. Bullets started to fire on the truck. I grabbed the rifle that was beside me and handed it to Robyn with one hand while still driving backwards.

"Here take this and shoot back at them!" I shouted over the noise of the bullets.

Robyn protested. "No, I won't do it!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Robyn this is no time to get religious!" I snapped.

Robyn shook her head. "I said NO!" she repeated.

More bullets started to fire and bounced off the hard metal of the truck but one of them shattered the windscreen like a dangerous waterfall. We both screamed and I felt suddenly woozy and felt something warm trickle down my forehead.

Robyn gasped in shock. "Oh my God!" she shouted. "You're bleeding!"

The soldiers went retreated and went back for something only then did I realize that they hopped into their jeeps with their head lights on high beam. I swore again. I reversed and backed up in a street and jammed the gearstick in drive and drove off as fast as this truck can go, but not too fast as to not to move Lee's leg any more than back in Baker Street.

I kept my eyes on the road. "I hope Homer's has got a getaway car!" I said to Robyn.

Robyn took a deep breath. "I just hope he remembers where to meet us," she told me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Oh. Come on, even Homer knows how to find a bloody church!" I retorted.

Robyn sighed. "Ellie," she scolded. We ended up having a cat and mice chase between us and the soldiers.

Throughout the drive I kept manoeuvring around until we lost some of the soldiers. I glanced at the mirror and saw a jeep with the head lights on at high beam.

"Start praying again!" I shouted.

Robyn scoffed. "Did you think I stopped?" she asked rhetorically.

I turned around and the enemy followed. More flashes of gunfire came from one of the cars. I swung the car onto the road and hit the accelerator, but the truck was tilting and sluggish.

"They shot some tyres!" Robyn shouted. I did some more manoeuvring and lost some of the cars.

Robyn turned to me. "How do you dump the rubbish?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "That switch, I think!" I answered, still concentrating on the road. Robyn pressed it and the rubbish came tumbling out of it. The car tried to dodge it but it got hit and smashed into a building. We lost all of the cars as I turned into Three Pigs Lane and passed the church, just as we agreed. We got out of the truck and Robyn helped Lee out of the truck and onto the pavement and laid him down on the wall of a building while I took off my helmet. We were right where we said to meet but no Homer. I felt sick. If Homer died, I don't know what I would do.

I grabbed the rifle just in case and I looked around. "Where's Homer?" I asked. "He's supposed to be here. Where is he?" I was panicking and I knew it.

It was an awkward silence before Lee spoke quietly. "Maybe he got caught," he suggested and I closed my eyes. If we stayed here, then we would be caught and this whole rescue was for nothing. We need to get out of here and not to let Homer's sacrifice be for nothing.

I turned towards the truck. "We have to keep going. We've got to get out of town," I said and walked to the truck but Robyn blocked me.

"No Ellie, we have to wait for Homer!" she insisted.

I growled quietly. "OK, how long do you think it's gonna be before they get another vehicle or even a helicopter?" I shouted at her. "We have to leave now!"

Just as I said that, bright head lights shone through the darkness and we all grew tense. I cocked the rifle towards the direction when the car door opened and closed and a male figure came through the fog.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said and I sighed in relief. It was Homer. "Forgot when the bloody church was," he explained. Lee, Robyn and I smiled and we helped Lee in the car. It was a black BMW.

Robyn climbed in beside Lee, while I got in the passenger's seat. We drove in silence when Homer looked at Lee for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "How do you feel Lee?" he asked

Lee chuckled. "A lot better than in that bloody truck," he said and we all laughed. We drove to Homer's place in silence then. No words were spoken of our gratitude that we were alive. Robyn's prayer might have worked.

**A/N: Okay guys, as per usual you know what to do.**

**Please review; tell me if I did good or bad or when I stuff up.**

**Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story . . . sad but true. **

Listening to (in order):

- Evacuating London (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe)

- I see dead people in boats (Pirates of the Caribbean: At worlds end)

- What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean: At worlds end)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Meeting Chris and time to go to war. . . <strong>

I felt really drained after that chase with the soldiers and I think I almost fell asleep in the car as Homer drove along the back streets to his house. Robyn, who was in the back seat, with Lee, turned to me and started to clean the cut on my forehead.

I flinched away from her hand. "Don't," I said. "It's too distracting," I added.

Robyn didn't listen and started to clean it. "But there's blood all over your face and shoulders," she protested. Homer turned his head to look at me.

"What happened to you lot anyway?" he asked.

Lee, Robyn and I were silent for a few seconds before I started to recount our tale to Homer. After I told him, he looked at me, then at my forehead and then at the road. I sighed and rested my hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's not your fault Homer," I said, trying to comfort him.

He pursed his lips and continued to look at the road in front of him. Great, I thought. Now he probably feels guilty. I don't know why though, it wasn't his fault. None of us talked from then on. I think we were all tired and wanted to sleep for a million years, or until the war was over.

We were already approaching Meldon Marsh Road. Homer slowed down and turned off the lights. He leaned forward to concentrate. Driving at night was dangerous, especially in rural cities like ours. To drive to Corries's house would've taken about around forty minutes or an hour, depending on how fast you drive. We turned the corner and saw that Kevin, Fi and Corrie were still there.

Apparently when they went back to my place to get food and when I got some clothes and other bits and pieces, they drove back to Corrie's place to wait for us, despite the consequences. When Robyn and Lee got out of the car, Fi immediately wrapped her arms around both of them. But I wasn't paying any attention to them, I was looking at Corrie, who had her black hoddie on and was staring at her ruined house, almost as if she was mourning.

I walked up to her and slowly reached or her hand. She slowly turned to look at me, but then looked at her house. Endless of tears came streaming down her face and she sobbed. She squeezed my hand and I pulled her gently towards the Toyota. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder, for support and she leaned against me, limping as she walked. We helped her in the Toyota and I got in the driver's seat as everyone started to get in. I started it and reversed back and put the gear in drive before driving in the direction of Hell.

On the way, everyone fell asleep and I was too. At one point, my eyelids closed and the car drove off track a bit. I quickly drove the car back on course and drove the car into a vacant driveway and under a carport. I killed the engines and everyone started to wake up.

"Why are we stopping?" Homer asked.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I have to," I told him. "I have to rest," I added.

Homer pursed his lips. "Move over, I'll drive," Homer said.

I shook my head again. "Homer you're tired as I am. We all need to rest," I suggested and they all nodded and got out of the car. Homer helped Corrie up the stairs of a nice looking house with a nice garden and Fi and Robyn helped Lee. I was in front and Kevin was beside me.

Corrie looked around. "This is Chris Lang's house," she remembered.

Kevin groaned. "Oh that guy is such a weirdo," he complained. When will he stop complain about every little thing? I asked myself.

Corrie sighed. "He's a genius, Kevin," she corrected him.

Kevin turned his head to look at her. "He's a bloody stoner," he argued.

Homer shook his head. "Stoners are people, too" he defended Corrie.

"I don't really care. I just hope there's a soft bed in there," Fi said and I smiled a bit. "Maybe a tooth brush," she added as I looked through the window.

"I've got a spare toothbrush," a male's voice said and we turned around, suddenly on our guard and saw Chris Lang standing there in his Pyjamas, dressing gown, slippers and a beanie on his head while holding a video camera. Chris says that his father was born on the corner of Straight and Narrow and that he was born at the other end of town. I guess that pretty much sums him up. He loves poetry. I remember him getting some awards for it at school.

He led us in his house and we walked up stairs and Homer volunteered to be sentry duty. I handed him the rifle and he smiled at me and walked down. Kevin, Corrie, Fi, Robyn, Lee and I sat down on comfy bean bags and chairs while we listen to Chris explain what happened while we were away.

"The day before it all began, Mum and Dad left for Arabia, right. So, here I am… alone," he said and I sighed. Wanting him to get to the point so I could be with Homer. "And the power goes off at, like, 9:00…uh or 10:00," I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to slap him across the face. "9:00, yeah 9:00. So I think, "OK I better ring up and find out what's going on." I'm an idiot, the phones are down too. So I'm bent by this point, like I'm really stoned. I'm baked," he said and Kevin and I shared a look. At least Chris admits it. "Anyway I walk down to the car, and Dad… get this, right? Dad has locked the car and taken the keys with him," Chris scoffed and I couldn't help but agree with Chris's father's logic about locking the car with Chris behind the wheel. Chris scoffed. "I just think he's such a wanker for doing that. You know, like, he didn't even trust me with the car for one week! So, now I have to walk to the Ramsay's place. And it is far. Like, take what you think is far, and times is by like 10, say, and that's how far it is," he said and I raised an eyebrow. I think that the drugs are getting to him. "And that's how far it was. And when I get there, no body's at home. And it's like "Oh, great." Cause the next house is up even further. Anyway, I walk around the corner and I can see the Ramsays in their truck. And, um, they'd hit a tree. But that's not what's killed them. Um… they'd been shot. They'd been shot!" he said, like he still couldn't believe it. "Like no one get shot. And I mean heaps of time. Boom! Boom! Boom! Mr Ramsay, Mrs Ramsay, even baby Jessica's been shot!" he said and Fi quietly moaned behind her hand. "so I think to myself, "Either I've been smoking some really weird shit, or this isn't your typical day in Wirrawee,"" he finished and I sighed, getting up.

"Ellie, where are you going," Robyn asked.

I shrugged. "Getting Homer," I answered her and turned to Chris. "Chris, can you be on sentry duty while we get some sleep? We haven't had any sleep since we got back," I asked and he nodded.

"Sure," he agreed and followed me downstairs. When we got downstairs. Homer looked at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Chris has agreed that he'll do sentry duty while we can sleep. I thought you'd be tired," I explained and he nodded and handed the rifle to Chris who took it and sat down on a comfy chair that was facing the driveway. Homer followed me up stairs and slowly grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he smiled and I smiled back.

When we got upstairs, we found the others fast asleep and we look at each other before Homer leaned on the bean bag and pulled me with him. Both of us fell asleep within minutes. When we woke up after an hour or two, Homer and I sat down on a couch, quietly talking to ourselves while the other were still asleep.

"We've changed," Homer suddenly said and I turned to look at him in confusion.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking at his lap. "Before all this happened, we were all just a bunch of average teenagers," he explained. "Now look at us. We're like soldiers in training, and after all we've seen, we won't be the same when the war is finally over," he added. Then he looked at me. "I was afraid when I went to get the Mercedes, El," he confessed. "I thought that the soldiers had either kidnapped or killed you, Roby and Lee. I thought that we planned wrong and our timing was messed up," he said and I smiled gently and rested a hand on his knee.

"You know I was feeling the same way about you Homer," I also confessed and he raised an eyebrow. "When you didn't show up at the church, I thought that the patrol found you and took you to the showground. I was so scared and paranoid that I told Robyn and Lee that we had to keep going, though Robyn made us wait," I explained and he grinned.

He suddenly chuckled softly. "I guess that means that we're even," he said and I chuckled along with him. When our chuckles subsided, Homer wrapped his arm around my shoulders and moved a few strands of hair away from my face and I turned to look at him. He leaned closer towards me and I leaned forward.

I can't believe it. We're going to kiss. That's when our lips met and a fire started to burn within me. I kissed Homer hungrily and he kissed me back just as hard. I think we were trying to out do each other, trying to win dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

When we pulled back for air, Homer looked at me with so much love in his eyes that I thought that love was a foreign emotion to him. Suddenly I remembered Chris and I sighed. I got off him and Homer looked confused.

"I should check on Chris," I said.

Homer raised an eyebrow. "I give you a thrilling kiss, and you say 'I have to check on Chris'?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I love you Homer," I assured him. "But I have to check on Chris, see how's he's doing. This is his first sentry duty after all," I said and walked down the stairs.

"Chris?" I asked as I walked into the lounge room. He didn't respond. "Chris?" I asked again, still no response. It turns out, he was asleep. Just then I heard truck engines rolling past and saw Army convoys rive past. I crouched down low, on guard. Until they passed and felt a surge of anger, directed towards Chris.

"Get up!" I shouted and grabbed him by the collar. He woke up in fright. "You awake, now you little shit!" I growled.

Chris sighed. "Jeez, Ellie, take it easy," Chris told me and my eyes grew wide. What the hell was he talking about? Taking it easy after all we've been through?

"Take it easy!" I repeated.

Chris looked genuinely scared. "I just shut my eyes for a second," he explained and I scoffed.

"Don't you understand how it's all changed, Chris?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Don't you get it?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, I do. I do get it," he tried to assure me, but I didn't believe that he did. He just doesn't understand what all of us have been through within the past forty eight hours.

My voice was rising every time I spoke. "If we take it easy anymore, then… you know, we might as well shoot each other now and get it over with!" I shouted loudly and I'm pretty sure that I woke everyone up.

"OK, I get it. I do," he repeated. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he apologised but I won't accept it until he got what I'm trying to tell him. I grabbed the rifle out of his hands and walked over towards the chair that Chris sat down on when he muttered, "It must be that time of month."

I walked over towards him and shoved him against the glass frame door. "Shoot me!" I shouted and he shook his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Go on, shoot me!" I ordered.

Chris shook his head, looking scared once again. "I don't want to," he said.

I scoffed. "You can't kill me while I'm awake?" I asked.

"Jeez Ellie, it was an accident," he pleaded. But I wouldn't hear of it. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Bullshit, you're sorry!" I shouted. "People are dying out there Chris," I said, trying to get through to him. "Families have been split apart. We've seen homes blown to pieces. Yet you're up here, having a fucking vacation! So, go on. Don't wait for me to fall asleep. Buck up, be a man, look me in the eye and pull the trigger!"

Chris was practically wetting himself. "Ellie, please," he pleaded once again.

I growled. "No?" I asked, taking the rifle out of his hands and pointed it at him.

"What are you… what are you doing?" he asked, cowering on the floor.

I pursed my lips. "Do you know what the penalty is for falling asleep at your post?" I asked. "Do you know what they used to do?"

Chris was panting. "No, Ellie," he answered and then I heard footsteps running down the stairs and saw Homer and the others coming in the room. Homer looked shock, and I bet he was shock to his core, seeing me pointing a gun at Chris.

"Ellie!" he exclaimed.

Chris bit his lip. "Put the gun down please," he asked. "I said I was sorry, please," he asked again.

I gritted my teeth. "He risked all of our lives!" I explained.

"Ellie," Homer said breaking the silence. "It's Chris," he retorted. "It's just Chris," he said and I bit my lip. What's happening to me? One minute ago, I was kissing Homer, feeling love, and then I was angry at Chris for resting his eyes. I moved the gun away from Chris, who immediately got up and started to hide behind Lee.

I walked over to the chair that was facing the window and sat down, silently telling everyone that I would take the sentry duty. Homer and Corrie walked over to me, wanting to comfort me but all I did was to stare out of the window. I didn't want their comfort, nor their pity.

After an hour or so, we got the food from Chris's house and Chris packed some clothes to bring with him. He decided to come with us, but stayed far away from me as possible. I guess I could understand why he would. The we were in the Toyota and Homer was driving, Corrie sat next to me while I sat and rested my head on the window, letting the ice cold glass sooth me. Everyone else was sitting at the back. We were driving to Hell. It was the only safe place left now.

When we got there, we got the food out, stuffed it in our packs and walked down Hell, following the same root once again. We arrived in the clearing two hours later and set up the tents and used a fly screen and canvas for a roof and covered with leaves and sticks, so that if any more planes were going to fly over Hell, we would at least be protected. We all crawled into our tents and fell into a deep sleep, letting the darkness overcome us. I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up next, it was dark, the fire was still burning and Corrie was sitting on a log, reading _My Brilliant Career_.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Corrie, walking over to her.

Corrie shrugged when she looked at me and went back to her book. "About, sixteen hours," she answered as I sat down next to her.

I sighed. "How's Chris?" I asked.

Corrie was still reading. "Still pretty shaken," she said and turned to look at me. "You gave him a hell of a fright, you know?" she asked and I closed my eyes.

"I'll apologise when he wakes up," I told her. "I promise," I added.

Corrie's next words shocked me. "Actually, he wants to apologise to you," she said and I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "You were right El," she said softly. "You went a little overboard about it, but you were right," she agreed and then I started to cry.

"You're a good mate, Corrie," I told her.

She laughed and picked up a bowl of food and handed it to me. "And you're a bloody nut case," she told me and we both laughed as I took the bowl from her.

I ate some spoon fills of the soup. "Good book?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Better than the movie," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed softly. "Books usually are," I said and she nodded.

The next morning, as Corrie said, Chris came up to me and apologised and I told him that I accept and I apologised to him, about going over board and he accepted it. Later on in the afternoon we decided to test out Corrie's trannie and explained to Fi how it worked.

Then we heard some voices and got excited. Finally some first bit of news, but then we grew sombre on what we heard. "_The General repeated his claim that the coalition nations can no longer support their booming populations, and that Australia must be made to share her vast land and extensive natural resources with her less fortunate neighbours. In this way, the General hopes the invasion will balance the economic scales within the region and eventually lead to a new era of peace and stability. Meanwhile more than half a million coalition forces are pouring into Australia in three captured ports. These ports have now been identified as Townsville, Port Hedland and Cobbler's bay._" That was it for both the news and the radio. The batteries have died. No one talked and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked towards the cliff that looked towards Cobbler's bay.

I sat down on a rock, lost in my thoughts. The only thought that was for certain was that for now, we were free. But we had done nothing to earn our freedom. Well… not yet, anyway. I looked over towards the Heron Bridge where I could see the enemies ships sitting on the water, and their convoys driving slowly on the Heron Bridge. Robyn then came up to me and told me that Homer wanted a 'Team Meeting.' I walked with her back to the clearing and sat down next to Kevin. Fi was sitting next to Lee while Corrie was sitting next to Chris. Robyn sat next to both Chris and I.

Homer said nothing at first, until he cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

"The way I see it, these are our choices," he began slowly, looking in everyone's direction, getting our attention. "One, we can sit here and do nothing- come out when the war's over. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not good at doing nothing," he said and I agreed with him. I wasn't either. "Two, we can try to be heroes, rescue our families from the showgrounds. But like Dr Helpful said, we'd probably pay the price," he said, looking at Lee, who nodded in agreement. "Or, three, we can go out there, at night, guerrilla-style, using hit-and–run tactics, and take back Wirrawee," he finished before shrugging. "Maybe even help win this thing," he suggested.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, too right," he agreed. "I mean we were born here. We know this country better than they do. We could use that to our advantage- we could plant traps, ambush them, pick them off," he said and Robyn shook her head.

"No, wait. You're talking about murder," she denied and I sighed. She always has to bring religion in these sort of things.

Homer seemed to agree with me. "It's not murder if it's in a war," he corrected her.

Robyn still didn't back down. "What about the Bible- _'Thou shall not kill'_? What about that?" she shouted.

Lee rolled his eyes, his arm across Fi's. I wonder what has happened between them. "David killed Goliath," he argued.

Robyn seemed stumped for a minute but she still said, "That doesn't apply in this situation. That is a metaphor for…"

Kevin interrupted her. "Here's a better question Robyn," he said. "Do you think it's fair, do you?" he asked.

"No!" Robyn said quickly.

Kevin growled softly. "Just let them walk in, take everything they want, everything that our parents have worked so hard for?" he yelled.

Robyn shook her head. "No Kevin," she said. "I don't think it's fair. I don't think it's fair at all. It's just…" she was interrupted by Homer.

"Are you in or out?" he asked her.

Robyn thought for a minute, choosing her words carefully. She bit her lip and sighed. "I feel like I should be out," she started to say and she took a deep breath. "But I can't stop thinking about the coincidence- that, well, of all the weekends that we could've gone camping, we chose _that_ weekend. God spared us for a reason, and I think he wants us to do something," she said and looked at Homer. "So I will help you Homer, but I am not, I am not going to murder anybody!" she said and Homer nodded.

Corrie spoke next. "All this talk scares me to death, but… I think that we have to fight back anyway. We'll never sleep again if we don't," she agreed.

"We'll never sleep again if we're dead," Chris disagreed.

Kevin scoffed. "What are you chicken Chris?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as I recounted what happened that night at the Show.

Corrie seemed to remember too. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?' she asked and Kevin rolled his eyes and glared at her.

Chris spoke up. "There's nothing about staying alive, mate. I mean, we're not even trained for this stuff. What would our parents say?" he asked us and we all remained silent. "They'd say the most important thing is our safety. They wouldn't want us dead in exchange for them being alive," he finished.

Homer looked at Fi who shrugged. "I suppose, when the time comes, I'll do what I have to do. What worries me, though is that I can't guarantee that I'm not gonna pack up under pressure. I'm so scared and I think that I might just stand there and scream," she said and Homer smiled.

"None of us know how we're gonna react when the shit hits the fan," Homer said and Fi looked at him. "But you've done alright so far. Well for a Townie," he complimented her and winked at me. I smiled. Homer knows how to make people feel better.

Lee sighed. "We have to do something," he said and Fi reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing," he agreed.

That left me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Well I'm different than all of you," I said and they all looked at me. "I have blood on my hands, and I can't tell if what I did was right or wrong. How many people is it OK to kill in order to keep _me_ alive?' I asked them and received no answer. "At what point do we lose our souls if we haven't already? In the end I think we just have to trust our instincts, after all that's all we have left now doesn't it?" I asked softly.

Homer looked at me with confusion shining in his eyes. "What do your instincts tell you?" he asked and I looked at him in the eyes.

I smirked. "That it's time to go to war," I said and he grinned and we immediately began to plan. After all we had until night to do it. I just hope we can survive this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I finally updated. I'm so sorry about this, but this chapter was really difficult to write. I didn't know how to write this chapter by using either the book or the movie. Every time I start, it just gotten more difficult so then I did it in Movie-verse. How did you like the kissing scene? Whose excited for the second Tomorrow When The War Began Movie? I am. It's coming out in September this year! **

**Anyway please review and thankyou to all those who reviewed, favourite/alerted this story. You seriously are the best.**

**Happy reading folks!**

**Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomorrow When The War Began: Rewritten. . . **

_Summary: What would've happened that instead of Ellie and Homer fell in love with Fi and Lee, they fell in love with each other? How will the story work out? Based on the book and the movie. . . _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomorrow When the War Began…**

**A/N #1: okay guys. This is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it. **

**Happy reading folks!**

**songs:**

**- Going to Battle (Alice in Wonderland 2010 soundtrack)**

**- The Battle (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe)**

**- Can I go with you? (Doctor Who series 5: soundtrack)**

**- A lonely Decision (Doctor Who series 5: soundtrack)**

**Chapter 8: War and the end... **

It was sunset by the time we put our plan into motion. Lee, Homer and I were crouching under bushes, watching the enemies drive their tanks across the Heron Bridge.

Lee sighed. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked. "Blow it up?" he added with a slight smile. Lee amazed me sometimes.

Homer was looking through a miniature telescope. "Cobbler's Bay is one of their key ports, and this bridge is the only was in or out," Homer said, seriously as he passed me the telescope.

I looked at through the telescope as well. "It's the key to everything," I agreed with Homer. "If they can't resupply their soldiers, then they can't fight," I added and Homer nodded in agreement as I passed Lee the telescope.

Lee looked through it and cursed quietly. "They've got sentries," he said and looked at us with a dark expression.

I shrugged. "We'll just have to find a way to distract them," I told him.

He shook his head. "Remember what Dr Clement said?" he asked us and I frowned. "Aout how other people tried to blow up that bridge before?" he added.

Homer chuckled quietly and I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "Amateurs," he scoffed and Lee turned his head to look at Homer as well with confusion clear on his face.

Hmer continued. "A couple of years ago, me and some mates came up with a way to take this bridge down," he explained and at my shocked expression he shrugged. "You know, just for fun," he added with a smile.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. "That's hardly reassuring knowing your mates," I teased him and he laughed.

He then turned to me as though an idea came to him. "El, can you drive a petrol taker?" he asked and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

><p>Curr's Blue Star Fuel and Oil Distributors was in Back Street, about six blocks from the bridge. Fi and I found it with no trouble which was really surprising. Fi and I snuck around the back when we saw the soldiers guarding the entrance. I brought a pair of bolt cutters and started to break through the stubborn wire.<p>

"Ellie?" Fi whispered.

I looked at her for a second before went back to the task at hand. "What?" I asked.

Fi looked at me with a frightened expression. "Hurry up," she urged.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright," I whispered as I cut through a large amount of space to fit both Fi and I. We crawled through quietly and walked through the abandoned place with Fi in the lead. I was admiring Fi, with the task that Homer allocated her. I was carrying the rifle when Fi stopped me for a second and poked her head through the door, looking left and right before she walked in. I followed her.

She crashed into something which made me jump and glared at her a little. "Sorry," she whispered and I sighed. Oh well no one can be perfect.

We got to the edge of the walk way and looked at the two small petrol tankers and a big one. I raised an eyebrow at Fi who looked at me with a similar expression.

"The big one?" I asked.

Fi nodded. "The big one," she agreed. We looked around trying to find the keys and Fi suddenly gasped making me turned to her. "There. Under the window," she said and I looked around to throw something at it. I picked up a brick and was about to throw it when Fi stopped me.

"Wait!" she shouted and I almost dropped the brick in shock that a soldier was behind us.

She bit her lip. "Can I do it?" she asked, indicating to the brick and I raised my eyebrow in shock. Elegant and beautiful Fi wants to smash a window with a brick like something Homer would do at School? "I always wanted to smash a window," she explained and I shrugged handing her the brick.

She took a deep breath and threw the brick and smashed the window. I smiled at this newly transformed Fi. It was as if she was a caterpillar who turned into a beautiful butterfly. I went to find some rope while Fi grabbed the keys. Or tried to anyway. I found some rope and climbed the ladder of the big petrol tanker and with the rope hooked on my arm so I won't lose it. I opened the lid to the petrol and shoved the rope in it and let the rope absorbed the petrol.

After I done it, I looked up and saw a soldier sneaking in and pointed his rile at Fi.

"Fi! Run!" I shouted and Fi started to run. The soldier told her to stop and she did and raised her arms in defeat and turned around. She quickly pulled down a leaver that made the door create a barrier between them. She ran towards me and handed me the keys I slammed the lid of the petrol after tying some loose end of the rope tightly to a medal pole that was on the tanker and got in the driver's seat. Fi got in the passenger's seat and I put the keys in the ignition and turned it on. I drove through the factory and smashed through the gate. To make the situation less tense, Fi put on her seatbelt which would've made me laugh.

We arrived just in time at the Heron Bridge when the last of the enemy's convoys drove their way across the bridge. I killed the engines.

Fi spoke into the walkie talkies that we brought along. "Guys are you there?"she asked quietly.

We heard Robyn's voice. "We're all set. We can see you," she told us. She was paired with Chris. "Don't come any closer. Wait there until we get the word from Homer," she added.

Homer spoke through next. "Lee and me are almost there," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Lee and I," I automatically corrected him on the other end, I could hear him sigh in annoyance when I corrected him.

Corrie was next. "OK. We're in position too," she said. She was paired with Kevin. "I can see 10 soldiers on the bridge," she informed us and I cursed siently.

"We've only got about 15 minutes before the next convoy comes along. We'll call you when we're waiting. Ellie, I love you," Homer said and I smiled a bit.

"I know," I replied.

Fi put it down and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You love Homer?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes again. "Do you love Lee?" I retorted.

Fi blushed like a tomato. "Would you mind if I did?" I asked and I laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Fi shrugged. "Well I just thought that you were in love with him," she explained. "After all I can see how close you two are," she added and I smiled.

"Fi I think of him as a brother," I assured her and she seemed relieved. I pursed my lips in thought. "Is Lee a good kisser?" I asked then paused. "Don't answer that," I quickly said.

Fi smiled. "Yes he is," she said dreamingly. Great. Now I have to put up with two Corrie's in love.

I sighed. "Great now I know," I said.

"Lee must have seen every horror movie that there is on the planet," Fi explained to me. "But he's so shy. Lee told me he plays the piano a lot as well," she added.

I chuckled quietly. "It looks like one of your dreams came true," I said and she looked at me confused. "Remember, you told me that one day you'll meet someone eventually, but you don't know when or who?" I asked and she laughed quietly.

"Lee is like two different people though," she said. "One minute he's shy and when he's around me, he's passionate and sweet and funny," she shook her head in frustration. "I don't get it," she added.

I smiled. "If I could understand Lee and Homer, then I would understand every guys on the planet," I replied.

"So how long have you liked Homer?' she asked me and I gasped in shock.

I looked at her. "How do you know that?" I asked.

She sighed in mock annoyance. "Come on Ellie, everyone knows," she teased.

I scoffed. "God, this is worse than recess," I chuckled and shrugged. "I love Homer but I don't want to have a falling out. I mean think about it, we're in a middle of a war full of death and grief, what if falling in love causes a wedge between me and Homer?" I asked Fi.

Fi sighed. "El, look love happens at the strangest of times," she said. "But you can't keep thinking 'what if?' questions all the time. When you miss the chance, there's no turning back. You should grab the chance before it disappears. And by the way it's Homer and I," she corrected me and I smiled

Just then a soldier crept up behind us and we screamed as the soldier shouted some things in his own language.

Fi knocked him out with the rifle and I turned on the keys and the tanker came to life. I drove it towards the Bridge and Fi grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry I turned it off," she explained with a half sob.

I growled. "It doesn't matter," I shouted over the noise over the truck.

Everything was in motion and Fi and I could see the cows walking on the bridge. Bullets came smashing on the truck that caused minor damage. I drove the truck right under the bridge and got out of it, along with Fi and started to climb the ladder again. I grabbed the rope and chucked it to her and she took it and dragged it until I slammed the lid shut again.

I climbed down and Fi's eyes widened. "Ellie, I don't have the lighter, you were meant to bring it," she said and I shook my head.

"I don't have it," I replied slowly. Suddenly bullets flew past us and we screamed in fright and hid behind the fence and laid flat on our stomaches we continued to scream and tears filled my eyes. I would never see Homer again. Never tell him I loved him, wanted to be with him forever. Married with kids on a farm or something. It was all over. Or so we thought. Just then the bullets stopped and Fi and I looked at each other and looked at the dead soldiers and Robyn holding the gun with tears rolling down her face. Chris ran towards us with a lighter and we ran towards Robyn. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Come on," I said when we pulled apart and we were walking away when I stopped. "Wait!" I shouted and walked over towards the truck when the fire seemed to slow down. I took a step forward and suddenly the fire rushed up the rope like a snake and the truck exploded and the force hit us making us fly back. We landed on our backs and got up with grins on our faces except Robyn who was still shocked from killing the soldiers.

The bridge exploded into two and bits and pieces flew off into different directions and Fi whispered, "Gosh."

I shrugged. "They always said they wanted to build a new one," I commented and they laughed. We got on the bikes and drove back to Homer's house chatting in excitement.

I walked in and Lee greeted us with a sad expression that I didn't notice. "Did you see the bridge?" I asked.

Lee didn't answer and he still had the same sad expression on his face. My eyes widened and I ran into the living room where Corrie laid bleeding in the back. A bullet wound.

"Corrie!" I gasped loudly and kneeled next to her. "Oh, my God! What happened?" I asked Kevin, but Kevin was too upset to answer so Homer answered instead.

"She got shot as we were driving away," he said, his voice cracking. "I can't stop the bleeding," he added, biting his lip.

Fi turned to Homer. "We'll take her to go see Dr Clement," she suggested, silver tears glistening down her cheeks. "He can fix her the same way that he fixed Lee," she added.

Homer shook his head in defeat. "She needs a hospital, FI," he said slowly.

I bit my lip and stood up. "I'll go get the Land Rover," I said quickly.

Homer stopped me. "No," he said. "The Merc's still here. It's closer and it'll give her a better ride," he added and I nodded in agreement.

Just then I heard Corrie's voice. "Ellie..." she whispered.

I ran to her side in seconds, stroking her damp hair. "Hey," I said softly.

Corrie's eyes were still close, but she was speaking. "You have to leave me..." she croaked.

I shook my head. How could she say that? She's my best friend. One of the people I would exchange my life for. Corrie is like my sister. We grew up together. I watched her as she took each breath. Her life was fading before my eyes.

I bit my lip hard. "No, I can't. I'm not leaving you," I cried.

"She's right," Homer said sadly and I looked at him shock that he thought of that. Corrie was like his sister too. We all grew up together. "It's sounds cruel but the only thing to do is ring the bell and run," he explained.

My eyes widened. "No!" Kevin and I said at the same time.

Homer closed his eyes. "We have to be rational about this," he said. "If we take her to the hospital, we will get caught," he added.

Kevin shook his head as he ran his fingers gently through Corrie's hair. "No, I don't give a shit what's rational, alright?" he growled. "Corrie's our mate and I love her," he said softly and I looked up at him. Cold tears were rolling down my face. "I'm taking her in, and I'm staying with her," he vowed and I sobbed quietly.

Homer and Kevin gently picked up Corrie and took her to the black Mercedes that was still parked in the drive way. They laid her down gently and we stuffed some sacks, pillows and sheets around her to make her stop moving. I choked on my sobs and I stood next to the window that Corrie was leaning against. She had her eyes opened and was looking at me. Her eyes were filled with pain that made me wanted to get revenge on the soldiers for doing this to her.

Homer handed the keys to Kevin. "Good luck mate," he said quietly.

I tried to smile at Corrie. "Uh...I'll come and get you... when you're better okay?" I asked and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. She gently raised her hand and held out her pinkie finger. I sobbed as I linked it with my own. "Pinkie Swear," I promised and kissed her on the forehead gently. She smiled.

I walked away as Kevin started the car up and drove out of the drive way and into the night. I watched them go and ran into Homer's arms, crying my heart out. Homer wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me close. I cried in his neck.

Homer took a deep breath. "Well, we've hit them," he said. "We've hit them hard. And they're gonna be coming after us now, with everything they've got," he said softly.

"Come on," Lee said softly. "Let's go to home. Back to Hell," he added.

_And they did come after us. For three weeks now, we've seen dozens of planes and helicopters and search parties. But they haven't found us yet, which meant that Corrie and Kevin had told them nothing. A month ago, we were just an average bunch of teenagers, studying for school and complaining about our parents. Now we're soldiers, trapped behind enemy lines and fighting to survive. But we won't run. We won't hide. We will fight and keep fighting and never give up until this war is finally won. It's hard to work out when stories begin, but ours hasn't ended yet. We've been holed up here for a week since Kevin drove away with Corrie in the back seat. _

_I look around me. Homer sitting next to me, making lists and drawing plans. God knows what he's got in mind for us. I like the way he tops every minute or so to hug me or kiss me. Robyn's reading the Bible. She prays quietly every night. I like Robyn and I like how strong she is in her beliefs. Chris is writing too, probably a poem. He's been doing that a lot lately. Maybe he'll make a book full of poems about his experiences of the war. Like the one I'm doing now. As I said before, recording this is so important that we want to be remembered if something happens to us. Fi's putting in some posts for a bigger chook yard. Lee's sitting next to Fi, trying to make a rabbit trap. Ever since we lost Kevin and Corrie, all of us have becoming like a family. I liked that. Having a family in this trouble time. At least this way I won't be alone. _

_I just hope we can survive._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys that's the last chapter of TOMMOROW WHEN THE WAR BEGAN: REWRITTEN is done! And so is this fanfiction. I had such a great time writing this fanfic. I hope you guys loved reading it. Do you guys want me to do 'THE DEAD OF THEDEAD OF THE NIGHT'? Leave me an answer in a review.**

**Thank you;**

**Princess Pevensie. **


End file.
